Divergent: A New Beginning
by TheSecretNovelist
Summary: Another No-War story but with a twist! You have to read it to find out! Takes place three years after initiation.
1. Things to Know

**A/N: Ok guys this is a no war story but with a slight twist. So let me explain as I said it is a no war but it's not about Tris, it's about my OC character Eva-Marie Artaga that I made up. I have had this story in my head for months! I will right about who she is and how Tris and the gang come into this story so are you guys ready?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Divergent….yet

(So this takes place three years after initiation. I will put how old everyone is when I'm done writing this. Eva-Marie is a former Erudite she transferred to dauntless one year before Tobias did. She married her husband, Aaron Artaga, who also was an initiate the same year as Eva-Marie, but he was a Dauntless born. She has three older brothers, Mason who is the oldest transferred to Dauntless, they're parents were so infuriated at him because they both despise Dauntless. So does her other brothers, the second oldest Dylan stayed in Erudite along with the third oldest Matthew. Her parents thought she would stay too but in her heart she knew she was born to be Dauntless!)

AGES: Eva-Marie Artaga 22, Aaron Artaga 22, Mason Green 26, Dylan Green 25, Matthew Green 24, Tris Prior 19, Tobias Eaton 21, Christina 19, Will 19, Uriah 19, Shauna 21, Zeke 21, Marlene 19, Lynn 21, Lauren 21

**Eva-Marie**

I wake up to the feeling of kisses trailing along my neck, I open my eyes to see Aaron smiling at me. "Hi." "Hey." I respond back. He stokes my hair and it's only then when I realize that we are both naked from our night of bliss. "Remember we have our last meeting today before the initiates come in two weeks." Aaron finally says. " Are we going to train the transfers like last year or are Tris and Tobias going to do it." (Tobias trusts them with his secret) "They decided to let us do it again this year, and I can't wait to terrorize the transfers this year." Aaron admits. "Why do we have to get up 6:00 am, I barely got any sleep last night." I whine. "Well that's what happens when were both Dauntless leaders." he says.

I get up to go to the bathroom to get ready. After I'm done putting on my black long sleeved crop top and dark grey jeans, I look at myself in the mirror and see that I'm no longer the smart mouth, glasses wearing, quiet little, Erudite girl from six years ago. I no longer wear glasses, I've also got some muscle too, I also have a tattoo of an infinity symbol on my left inner wrist, it stands for me living what felt like an eternity in Erudite. I dyed my brunette hair blonde after initiation, but of course my family never visited any of those six years, so they would be surprised if they ever saw me. Of course they also freaked out when I called and told them I would be getting married. They hate Aaron even if they never even met him and they also hate Mason's wife, Lilly. Sometimes I wonder if my parents will ever accept me and Mason as they should. If they were going to freak out about how different I look, then surely they'll go mad about Mason having a four year old daughter, Cadence. You know when an initiate comes to Dauntless they change their appearance sometimes, so of course my brother also dyed his hair blonde along with me. He also has a tattoo of an eagle on his right arm and another tattoo of the Dauntless emblem on his back. He says the eagle stands for freedom and how he always wanted to leave Erudite because our parents pressured him. The Dauntless symbol is obvious enough why he got it.

**XXXX**

**Eva-Marie**

Were on our way to the meeting along with my brother, who is also a Dauntless leader, and with Tris and To-Four, as he likes to be called. The five of us reach the conference room, as we enter we already see Max. "Come in sit down, we have to discuss something about initiation."

"What about it." Tris says.

"You guys know that how four faction leaders of each faction goes through initiation of one of the five faction's initiation every five years, well this time it's Dauntless' turn to host now." Max explains.

"So will we have any safety precautions now?" Aaron asks

"They want to go through our initiation to get the Dauntless experience, so I say no precautions." Tobias says.

"But what if there are casualties?" Aaron inquires.

"Hey it's their fault for trusting us with their lives." Tris chirps up.

We all laugh when we hear this. "Actually by my calculations there is only a 15 to 1 ratio of anyone dying." I start to say.

"So basically only a 13% percent chance of anyone dying." My brother finishes.

"Ok captain obvious' do us a favor and leave the Erudite talk at home." Tobias says.

"Sorry, it slips up from time to time." We say in unison

"Well now it's settled you all can go now." Max concludes

When everyone is on their way to the cafeteria, I pull Aaron aside.

"Aaron I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

" Well you know how Max just explained that four faction leaders of the four factions will have to go through initiation, well it just do happens that my whole family are all Erudite leaders."

"Hey calm down okay, I don't care if your parents like me or not, but you need to reconnect with them, promise you'll try."

"Ok Aaron."

**XXXX**

**Eva-Marie**

Were in the cafeteria, making as much noise as possible, when Chris says she has an announce. "Guys I have to say something , I'm pregnant!" "That's wonderful!" we all say

"Congrats Will!" Tobias says

Who knew after six months of marriage those two will already be expecting. That reminds me of how long Aaron and I are married, four years, I can already remember our wedding day! I just can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him I'm pregnant too.

Flashback:

_As I'm cleaning up the kitchen I feel a sudden urge to vomit, it's a good thing I went_ _to the bathroom because five minutes later, I start regurgitating. As I walk out of the bathroom I notice the calendar on the wall and that's when I gasp. Realization hits me, I'm late, my period is late. _

That night I was thinking of ways I could tell Aaron, when I decided I should just tell him at the right time and place.

Afterwards Aaron and I decide to go near the bottom of the chasm, I decided that this is the right place to tell him since he proposed to me here. "Aaron I have something to tell you!""What is it Eva?"I take his hand and place it on my abdomen and say "I'm pregnant!""Eva that's wonderful!" he says as he picks me up and spins me around!

"How far along are you Eva!" "Just two weeks." " Then you'll be one month pregnant when initiation starts!" "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Ummm.." " Eva-Marie you have to!" "But I'm scared they'll disown me even more"

" Eva look at me , I love you Eva and I want to have this child with you" " You need to tell your family" " I'll try" I said to myself more than to him.

As we go back to our huge apartment we start to think of baby names. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Aaron asks. "It doesn't matter as long as she's healthy." "Aha so you want it to be a girl." "It doesn't matter what the gender is we will love them no matter what" I say a little bit more firmly this time.

Aarons hand has been wrapped around my stomach ever since I told him the news. When we get inside our apartment Aaron puts me up against the wall and starts kissing my neck on my sweet spot, just below my ear, then he starts going down, and he picks me up and takes me to the bed and says " We better enjoy this while we can, because when your parents get here there are going to be a lot of interruptions." I giggle when he says this and he continues from where he left off!

**A/N Ok so did you like it so far! Tell what you think, should I add more or less? (QOTC: So do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?) I'm not giving anything away just yet!**


	2. Family Ties

**A/N: Did you guys love the last chapter! Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. Feel free to ask me some questions if you feel lost! Here are some things to know, as of now all of Eva's friends knows she is one month pregnant, oh and Max is not in his 30's in my story, he is now 24, and one other thing Eric is actually nice in my story, he's also 21, and Jeanine did try to over throw Abnegation but she was caught. Just to clear some things up! (P.S This is a filler chapter.)**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Divergent, I'm such a pansycake

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**Eva-Marie**

As I'm getting dressed for the choosing ceremony I choose something that looks menacing yet sexy enough to scare the initiates. Since I won't start showing until five months of pregnancy, in the end I choose a dark navy blue tank top, black jeans, and combat boots. Since I'm going to be active today, I decided to put my hair into a high ponytail.

As Tris, Aaron, Tobias, Max, Mason, I, and all of the Dauntless borns roll out of the train and start running towards the Choosing Ceremony building, we start hearing words like "hooligans" and "imbeciles". This makes me smile, until I look over at the Erudite section and remember that Mason and I will be seeing our family today, for the first time in six years.

Amy Green

I was talking to my husband, Dan, when all of a sudden I hear yelling and screaming "Dauntless" is all that comes to mind. I then begin to think how my two children could have picked to be a part of that hooligan of a faction. It's then when I remember that four leaders of Amity, Erudite, Candor, and Abnegation, have to go through Dauntless initiation today. Oh how we all have dreaded this day. Everyone in the factions has heard that most of the initiates don't make it alive in Dauntless initiation and how half of them end up factionless, but I'm sure that they wouldn't let a leader die, would they? I'm just glad that Eva and Mason are still alive, I wonder if I'll see them Mason told me that he had a surprise he wanted us to see, someone named Cadence I think? I also remember Eva-Marie saying something about good news too."Dan do you think we're going to see them today?" "I honestly think we'll have to face them eventually, Amy." Dan replied. I begin focus my attention on the Dauntless section and I immediately begin to recognize a face.

"Dan look isn't that Eva." "I think it is, but she isn't an initiate so how could she be able to go to…" he says as realization hits him.

**XXX**

As all of us start running to towards the train tracks, I begin to see a piece of blonde hair. I then begin to notice all of the different changes that Eva-Marie and Mason made to themselves when they joined Dauntless. They now have tattoos, ear piercings, and worst of all they dyed their hair blonde! Well there goes the tradition of having brunettes in the family. As the Dauntless borns and the leaders begin to climb the steel columns, the other leaders and the initiates begin to gawk at how swiftly and gracefully they can climb. The rest of us have a hard time getting up, some of us manage but one Amity initiate can't climb the column and has a hard time. I was going to help him up but my daughter's husband beat me to it. I begin to hear him say to the transfer "Make sure next time you actually try to climb and not just stand there initiate." I hear him say calmly.

For a second there I thought they were going to leave him behind, I just guessed that because of all of the stories I hear about the Dauntless leaders.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard my son say something to me. I almost forgot that my two sons were also here including Dan, my husband.

"Huh." I say confused

"Mom, they said they're about to jump!" My second eldest said worriedly.

"What, I'm sure they won't jump onto a thirteen story building." I said but my voice cracked slightly.

But all of our questions are answered when Eva shouts "Alright lets go initiates!" then she and all the Dauntless leaders jump out of the train flawlessly and the Dauntless borns follow. "What is wrong with our children, they're like those revolting imbeciles!" Dan says with such disgust. "We still have to jump, we don't have that much time, lets go" I yell before the rest of us still left in the train jump off.

As I land I begin to search around for my family. To my surprise everyone made the jump onto the roof, we all began to laugh hysterically considering how our lives were just on line. But we were silenced as a Dauntless leader spoke up.

**A/N: Ok guys I know this was short but it was a filler, so my chapters will usually be 1,500-3,000 words depending on the event in the chapters. For fillers I will put them in when there is a big event, the filler chap will lead up to the big event. (QOTC: Which faction do you like the most and which do you hate? List your favorite from greatest to least.) Mine are Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Candor.**


	3. Anouncement

**Hey guys, so I know that I haven't posted in a while, and there's no acception, because I believe that if you post a story, you should finish it.**

**I also have so many good reasons why I didn't post. It's the new school year, and I've just been so busy with life. I'm sorry that I let you guys down. I also realized that I've gotten much better in my writing, but I still don't know if I should continue this fanfiction. It would take a while for me to plan the story line, and I usually like to have at least a few chapters done before I post a story. So let me know if you guys want me to continue, and maybe in a few days I'll let you know my answer.**

**You can also follow me on Wattpad, because I'll be posting the same stories, and even different ones on there too. My user is ****TheCreativeNovelist****. Thanks guys for reading this.**


End file.
